1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sprayer and, more particularly, to a water sprayer for spraying water outwardly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A water sprayer is connected to a water pipe which is connected to a faucet. Thus, the water from the faucet flows through the water pipe into the water sprayer and is injected outwardly from the nozzle of the water sprayer. The conventional water sprayer comprises a control lever to control the water flow rate injected outwardly from the nozzle by pressing the control lever. In operation, when the user applies a larger force to press the control lever, the control valve contained in the water sprayer is opened to a larger extent to increase the water flow rate, and when the user applies a smaller force to press the control lever, the control valve contained in the water sprayer is opened to a smaller extent to decrease the water flow rate. Thus, the water flow rate injected outwardly from the nozzle is controlled by pressing the control lever. However, the user has to hold and press the control lever constantly to control the water flow rate of the water sprayer, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.